The Things I Love Most
by p.cindy13
Summary: as Regina and Graham begin their love affair things happen that change their lives forever! I do not own the characters they are from the owners of once upon a time and abc i only own the story lol I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

She lays on her back as the sweet heat from the sun warms her skin, Regina is wide awake but her eyes are still closed. She can feel movement from the other side of the bed. He's still here? She wonders, I would have thought he left by now. She turnsher  
head to the other side and sneaksa peak, he's still asleep he's faced up with his arm behind his head his breathing even. They have been at it like rabbits for months and every time its the same thing, he will always leave her at the end,but  
this time it's different, he stayed and she's curious to know why? She sits up and covers her body with the soft white sheets, she turns to him again this time and gently shakes him

"Hey get up" she tells him

He groans and turns on his side

"Five more minutes" he mumbles

Regina roll her eyes and conjures a cup of water and throws it at his face

"Aagh" he yells as he sits up and wipes his face with his hands

"I said get up huntsman" she glares at him sharply

He stares at her confused with his big blue eyes looking at Regina that she thinks he almost looks...Cute.

"I'm sorry you'remajesty I didn't mean to stay, it won't happen again" he apologized

Regina ignores his apologies and gets up with the sheet still wrapped around her

"Leave, now. I need to get ready" she says

"Of course you'remajesty" he nods and begins to collect his things, while he's doing that regina glances towards him again and catch a perfect glimpse of his ass and smiles in satisfaction as she leaves her chambers and heads to the bathroom.

This is a story I've had in my head for a while and I kinda wanna focus on this one before I lose train of thought so I'll try toupdate as much as I can please leave comments and likes

-CP 3


	2. Chapter 2

Regina : 1 month

Regina hasnt been with graham since that night, rarely saw him during the day. Its been a month, but besides that regina has done the same routine, her hunt for snow still unsuccessful, she never misses a day with having tea with her father and causeanarchy  
when ever she could. But today Regina has been stuck in bed all day pains in her stomach and dry heaving on her trips to the bathroom. Nothing would have prepared her for what was about to happen. Regina decided it was just a stomach flu andthat  
it will pass but its been two weeks and the dry heaving and nausea doesn't seem to go away.

Regina sits up on her bed trying to remember what she must have done or eaten for her to be so sick to the point that it exhausted her from throwing up and sitting next to the toilet for long periods of time.

So Regina had had enough she kicked off the bed sheets and stood up getting a little dizzy along the way and sitting back down on the edge of the bed. She tried again but this time not as fast and cleared her throat and tried to say his name loud  
andclear

" Rumpelstiltskin I command you to appear!" She yelled

She looked around waiting for the imp to appear but, nothing happened.

She tried again "Rumple-"

Regina was interrupted by a giggle from behind her.

"What do you want dearie I'm a very busy man" the dark one said smugly

Regina just cut to the chase and said " I need you to tell me what's wrong with me I've been sick for almost three weeks and I've tried everything! "

"I could help... But its gonna cost ya." The dark one smirked

"What do you want?" Regina asks impatiently

"I'll tell you when the time is right" he said "do we have a deal?"

He extends his shiny hand to Regina to shake on itRegina looks at the hand doubtfully but grabs it and mutters a "fine" rumple smiles wickedly and then smirks at Regina knowingly. He extends his hand to her stomach and looks up at her asking  
for permission when she nods the imp presses his cold palmto her abdomen and closes his eyes.

Regina raises her eyebrows at the short creature and they stay that way for about a minute in a half until she's startled by the fit of giggles coming from the creature. When he finally looks at her smirking and says "my my well Regina you have been  
busyhaven't you?" He laughs

"What are you talking about? What's wrong tell me!" Regina demanded

"And with the help too!" He continues to laugh and claps his hands "this should be interesting" he says

What does he mean and with the help? She thinks and then her eyes go wide "Ohh no! No no no it can't be!" She sits at the edge of the bed again and stares at him dumbstruck opening and closing her mouth lost for words to say.

"Is it too soon to say congratulations?" The imp teased as he stared back at Regina with an amused expression.

How could this happen? Regina thought that she'd would never find a need to be careful with Graham because she thought the infertility potion was still effective when she drank it to not have any of king leopolds children! You got to be kidding me!  
Thatpotion had an expiration date!?

"Well, as much as it is fun seeing your dumbstruck face I must get going" Rumpelstiltskin said as he leaned in close and whispered in her ear "by the way congratulations its a boy" she stared at him as he laughed and vanished in a cloud of smoke.  
Reginastood with tears in her eyes for the first time in years, as she felt her world come crashing down and not in her control, she placed her hand on her stomach. Regina was pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina was sitting on the floor with her head between her knee's, her third panic attack almost over until she realize she had to compose herself. She knew she wanted children, and be married but after Daniel died those thoughts flew right out thewindow.  
And she certainly never wanted to carry any of Leopold's children, but now here she was, pregnant and a little over a month to be exact. Regina placed her hand on her stomach again and for the first time realizing how hard it seemedto be. She  
stood up and walk up to her full length mirror, she knew it was too early to tell if she was showing but she looked anyway. Finally smiling down and shedding a few tears she rubbed her stomach continuing to smile softly and spoke toit.

"hey there, you came at a very difficult time in my life but I promise I won't ever let anyone or anything harm you, my little prince." Still smiling realizing that she was indeed having a boy Regina smile grew wider, "I always wanted a boy " shemused.  
Regina was still deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear the knocking at her door, by the second time she looked up from her stomach and glared at the door preparing to yell at any fool who dared interrupt her time with her son. She marchedup  
the door and opened it ready to yell when she stopped and stared at the person behind it. There with those big clear blue eyes she looked at just over a month ago stood Graham with his face masked with any emotion and straighten himself up.

"I'm sorry my queen but I come with news." He spoke with uneasiness

Regina just stood there hand still on the door handle mouth barely opened staring up at him

"Umm... My lady?" Graham spoke again reaching instinctively to place a hand on her shoulder to give her a shake. "Is everything okay?"

Regina blinked again and composed herself besides the part where you got me pregnant yeah I'm fine she thought. She cleared her throat "yes I'm fine, what's the big news that you had to interrupt me from my rest?" Regina barked out

"Well the villagers have been talking saying snow White and an unknown man have been seen at the troll bridge, I thought maybe we can go and interrogate them?" He asked

Snow White for the first time was the last thing on Regina's mind all she can think of at this moment was of her little prince and wiether she should tell his father or not.

"No, I think I'm going to hold off on trying to find that idiot for a while and let her get eaten by wolves for all I care." She said

Graham gave her a confused look but nodded "okay... Let me know if you change your mind and I'll prepare the carriage at once." He turned to go but Regina stopped him

"Graham Wait!" She yelled

"Yes your majesty?" He asked confused again

She pursed her lips maybe he shouldn't know she decided

"Never mind take your leave" Regina told him

Graham bowed and once again turning to leave when he was out of site Regina closed the door and went to go lay down on her bed.

"Maybe it should just be you and me huh?" She said to her belly

"You and me against the world" she sighed and yawned closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina:3 months

Regina was fast asleep her dreams became strongly vivid, she opened her eyes and there she was laying on a field of white roses. She sat up looking around noticing she had on a simple white dress ,examining herself until she heard it, laughter. Shelooked  
back and saw a little boy about two years of age wobbling trying to keep his balance with his little chubby legs heading to her with a smile and dimples to match. Regina immediately stood up and without thinking held up her arms to catchthe  
child,he flew into her arms and she finally looked at him more carefully, the boy was beautiful their was no doubt about that, he had jet black curls with the bluest eyes she's only seen on someone else. As she held him the boy took a holdof  
her face demanding herattention and smiled, she smiled back with tears in her eyes, this was her son. Regina looked into his eyes as he wiped the tears away with his little hands and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't cry momma" he spoke clear as day and tilted his head up staring at her. Reginalooked at him with kind eyes and simply said "okay" and hugged him,the toddler pulled away something caught his eye and he grinned and yelled

"papa!" And struggled out of Regina's hold until she put him down and ran straight to the figure in the bright light, Regina could only squint to see the man more clearly.

When the man stepped out of the light she could finally see who it was though,she already knew. Graham came walking back to Regina with the little boy placed firmly on his hip, the boyshead resting on his shoulder and thumb in his mouth,Graham  
lookedupfrom the boy and smiled at her, and genuine smile placed on his face and kissed her cheek sweetly "my queen" Graham whispered to her ear. Regina was shocked to see Graham with them and happy,so she pleasantly smiled  
and nodded, Regina lookedhim over

and notice he too was wearing a white open button shirt with black pants similar to her son's.

"How do I make this real?" Regina asked clearly knowing this is just a dream.

Graham smiled and cupped her cheek affectionately "simply tell him the truth, everything will fall into place from there have faith and most of all don't fear it, you deserve this more then anyone Regina don't let fear cloud your judgment on the futureandfaith  
in others." He glances back down to the sleeping little boy in his arms "trust me my queen its worth it" he leans down and presses a tender kiss on her lips and whispers in her ear once more "now wake up my love."

Regina wakes up with an urge to throw up and runs to the bathroom when she's finally done puking her insides out Regina wonders when this morning sickness is going to pass she is already three months pregnant and a noticeable but small bump was showingwith  
/her sliver nightgown on. Putting tight corset dresses now were a bitch and she tended to avoid them now wearing more black so it won't be as noticeable to the peasants and royal guard around the castle especially a certain guard she's tryingtoavoid  
as much as possible and successful most days. She's hasn't even told her father yet, and Henry was usually always with Regina. As she sits on the checkered tile floor next to the toilet she puts her legs between her head and takes big gulpsof  
/air trying to even her breaths she hears a knock on her door.

"Your majesty are you alright in their,want me to call a healer for you?" It was her father and by the sounds of it he soundedworried

Regina quickly composes herself and walks to the chair in the corner of her bathroom

"I'm fine daddy you can come in" she tells him Henry slowly opens the door and peeks in and looks and Regina who looks paler then the tile floors and smiles weakly at him. "My child is everything alright you look out of color is there anything I can  
/do?"

Kneeling in front of her henry looks up at his daughter worriedly almost desperate to do something for his girl. Maybe I look worst then I thought Regina wonders.

"Actually daddy I need to tell you something, but can we leave the washroom I'm not really liking the smell?" She stands up and looks at her father

"of course" he says simply

Regina leads the way back to her bedroom were there by the balcony is a little library and a desk. She sits on the chair while her father occupies the one in front of her and looks straight at her worry in his eyes but keeps quiet.

"Well I must tell you something before it gets to the point were I can not hide it anymore... I'm pregnant." Regina states simply

Curious to see her fathers reaction, but all henry does is nod looks down and stays quiet.

"Well? What do you think of this news daddy?" Regina asks weary for some reason her fathers reaction or what he has to say is important to her, Henry looks up at her again studying her face trying to be careful on his choice of words knowing his daughterhad  
/quite the temper, he smiles when he sees that his opinion is very important to her "That's wonderful news Regina I'm happy for you" henry stands up an goes to his daughter as Regina stands up and hugs her father tightly he pulls away and examines  
/her and looks at the visible bump against her Grey nightgown. Regina without thinking places

a hand on her ever growing baby bump and smiles up to her father.

"How far along are you? Has a doctor come and seen you yet?" Henry asks

"I'm about three in a half months I've been feeling horrible for the past few months or so, I've called for the dark one to ask what's going on with me, he placed his hand on my stomach and said I was pregnant, its a boy by the way" she smiled fondly  
/at that and looked at her father.

Henry smile grew at the mention of the sex of the child his grandson. And knowing that is what gave him the courage to ask his daughter the next question, he spoke hesitantly

"Does he know... The father of this child?"

Regina frowned at him and shook her head

"He deserves to know Regina " her father said

"I know I just.. I'm scared I have his heart literally,he doesn't love me he won't stay." Regina's frown deepened and looked away from her father she was never good at expressing her feelings all thanks to her mother who basically drilled it

in her headthat emotions are indeed dangerous and she should tuck it away deep in her mind.

"How do you know?" He asked

Hand on her cheek tugging her to look at him she pulls away from him and stands by the enterence of the balcony not facing him

"I don't even know if I love him this all happened by accident, and when we met it was never anything romantic I got him to do my bidding by threats until he failed me by not succeeding in capturing that idiot snow white, so I took his heart and therebegan  
/our sex affair... I didn't mean to fall for him and the worst part is that I got stuck with his child and there's not a remote possibility that he can develop feelings for me because I have his stinking heart!" Regina turns to face her fatherwith  
/tears in her eyesHenry looks at her sadly knowing the reason behind her never having the ability to love anyone. He should have fought for her happiness all those years ago when he had a chance it would have saved her a whole lot of pain she

had to go through caused bythat god awful women he regretfully called his wife. He vowed to not let her happiness slip away again, determined he walks up to Regina coaxing her to give him his attention she looks at him sadness still in her eyes  
/and he simply says

"Go to him"

"But I can't" she says

"But you must for the sake of the child... And for you" he wipes her tears with his hand

"Have faith my daughter all will fall into place you'll see" he smiles at her and Regina tries her best to smile and looks at him curiously

"Funny I had a dream today and was told the same thing" she tells her father

"Maybe its fate" Henry says "now go on its now or never" he gently gives her a push as she heads out the door.

"And what if it's not?" Regina tells him worriedly

"Don't let your fear cloud your judgment dear" he tells her

"Seriously its like you were in my dream" Regina tells him accusingly and she steps out of the room and turns to her father who laughs and softly closes her door.

She's left alone in the hall, takes a deep breath and walks down the path "its now or never" she mutters

She finally gets to her destination and walks up to he's sleeping chambers the moon is out and for the looks of it Regina guesses it pretty late at night. Her hand lefts up into a knocking position and hesitates, she takes a deep breath and goes for  
/it,she knocks three times and waits. By the time she has counted to 20 she is about to turn and go when the door opens up and reveals the man with the deep blue eyes that haunt her dreams

"Your majesty?"

"Hello."


	5. Chapter 5

Regina: 3 months

"Your majesty?"

"Hello"

Regina stood there awkwardly while trying to figure out what exactly she was suppose to tell him.

"Is everything alright?" Graham asks while Regina realizes that he's slipping on a shirt, so she looks away and blushes slightly.

"Actually we need to talk, meet me in the garden in 5 minutes get dressed" Regina told him as she turned away and started walking off.

Graham stood at the front of his door speechless, but quickly composed himself and went to get dressed.

By the time she got to the gardens Regina went straight to her apple tree. She was about to tell one of her biggest secrets to a man shes might have grown to love... Woah love? Yikes, she doesn't want to go there now. Anyways she might as well tell himin  
a place she is comfortable in and finds her inner peace. Regina realized it was pretty cold outside. And all she was wearing were her sliver nightgown and slippers, her father kicked her out of the room without her even getting a chance to geta  
sweater. With her baby bump fully exposed Regina didn't want him to see that yet, so she closed her eyes and with a wave of her hand a thick warm cardigan appeared in her hands. As she was slipping it through her arms to put it on Regina heard footsteps  
/from behind her. With a deep breath she turned around, Graham cautiously was walking toward Regina, his big blue eyes staring her down as he approached. Regina straightened up and secured the rope that holds the sweater in place, when she felt everythingwas  
good and hidden she looked up and saw Graham standing just two feet away keeping his distance but was looking down at her curiously.

"So what's the matter? Is everything okay?" He asked

"Graham, there is something I need to tell you but keep in mind that you can back out if it's too much for you, all you have to know is that this is happening with or without you." Regina looks up at him, her eyes pleading but understanding if he  
doesn'twant this.

"What is happening with or without me?" He asked stepping a little bit closer to Regina.

"I'm... Pregnant and it's yours" Regina felt a huge weight lifting off of her shoulders, that is until she saw his reaction, which she saw it coming.

Grahams eyes widened in shock, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. He looked around until he saw a bench next to them and sat down. As Regina gave him a moment to process the news she looked up to the stars and wondering how many people were  
lookingat those same stars and how envious she is that they are not in her situation right now. Graham had his face covered by his hands and looked up.

"How long?"

"Hmmm?" Still looking at the stars Regina looked back at him as he looked up at her from the bench.

"How long have you been pregnant Regina?" Graham asked again

"About three in a half months now" she said simply

"If you think this is gonna drive me away your gravely mistaken" he gets up and walks back up to her determination in his eyes.

"What?!" Regina looks up at him in shock this can't be happening this is a cruel trick she thought

"It may have started as a punishment and I clearly don't have a heart but I do feel something for you Regina, something good" he smiles down at her

"Did you think I cared all these months that you have my heart and if I lefted you'd crush it? Of course not, I wouldn't have cared if I'd died I had nothing to live for... Until now"

She couldn't believe this was happening did she deserve to be this happy? He looked at her the way he looks at her when their in the bedroom, Regina realizing now that this look he's giving her means so much more. He likes her, might even love her  
buthe doesn't have his heart.

" You can't love me let alone grow to have feelings for me, you don't have your heart you can't feel." She tells him sadly

Graham cups her cheek to make her look at him when she finally makes contact with his eyes he speaks

"Then give it too me, give me my heart back so we can see were this goes. Since I've been here I have been observing you, and I have seen that this whole " evil queen" thing is just a cover up for how you truly are, you are much more and I've grown  
tolove every second of it" his thumb caresses her cheek affectionately as he continues " you're an animal lover and your very gentle when it comes to your horses, you like to read and I like the way you keep you glasses on the bridge of your  
nose asyou look down and read. And I've only heard it once but I would do anything to hear your beautiful laughter, and I want to be the one who causes it. I want all of you Regina the good and the bad, give me this chance you won't regret it,  
let me learn

to love you."

If that wasn't a declaration of love then Regina didn't know what was she had tears in her eyes as she looked up to him and Graham wiped her tears away with his thumbs and leaned forward to kiss her lips. They were warm and puffy but Graham kept her  
steadywith both his hands on the sides of her face, while she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him back with all she had. When she pulled away and looked at him she smiled and cupped his scruffy cheek as he smiled back at her.  
/"Okay" she whispered

"Okay?" He asked amused

"Yes I will give you your heart and I'll try I'm not very good at these things last time... Well it doesn't matter, here you go" she conjured a box with a glowing heart shaped on the side and opened it. She smiles up at him apologetically and holds  
upthe glowing organ.

"This is going to hurt so bear with me" Regina tells him

"More then when you pulled it out?" he says grinning clearly amused by this whole thing

"More or less " she laughs

"There it is, I've been waiting for that hope I can make you do that for the rest of my life" Graham tells her and Regina blushes.

He's smiling like an idiot and doesn't see it coming, Regina grabs the heart and shoves it into his chest

"Arrgh" he grasps clutching his chest

"Sorry dear" she laughs

Graham straightens up when he feels better, with his heart he feels everything and all this love for the women standing facing him grows that he swears his heart just swelled. Suddenly he grabs her by the waist and pulls her close. She puts her arms  
aroundhis neck her cheek resting on his chest she can hear his heart beating yeah, she prefers it here. His hands are roaming around her waist to her hips until they land on her ever growing abdomen he pulls away but his hands never leave her  
belly, hesmiles down and looks up at her.

"Its a boy" she tells him

"Yeah?" His smile grows wider

Regina nods and smiles

He kisses her again this time a little bit more fiercely but just the same amount of love as before.

"Enough surprises for the day, let's get you to bed you must be exhausted" Graham pulls away and offers his hand which Regina takes and nods her head again

"Let's"

So here you go finally she tells him and I'm happy I got here I was having massive writers block. Please comment your thoughts! I appreciate it a lot and vote! -cp 3


	6. Chapter 6

Two months later

Regina: 6 months

Regina wakes startled, sitting up on the bed she looks down at her now big belly with only the moon light to bring enough light into her bed chamber. She wasn't so sure what it was, it felt like a flutter of movement inside, and as she was trying to comeup  
with any logical explanation it happened again. Realization came to her

"Graham! Graham wake up!" She shook the sleeping form next to her until he woke up in a jolt.

"What's wrong? Is everything alright?" Graham sits up looking at her up and down searching for any harm.

"Everything is fine" she cups his cheek her tears now visible to him as he looks at her "the baby, he kicked" she smiles at him with complete joy and Graham smiles back, Regina grabs his hand and places it were the baby last kicked

"Come on my sweet boy kick for daddy" Regina pokes her stomach seeing if that would work suddenly Graham felt something move beneath his palm and looked up at her in awe.

"There! Did you feel that? " Regina exclaim

Graham nodded lost for words

"Okay do it again, do it for momma? Oh my god! He did it again!" She looks up at Graham in wonder and lays back down absentmindedly rubbing her belly back and forth.

"At least the morning sickness stopped now you can enjoy this a little better" Graham layed back down with her, his hand laid on top of hers just in case the baby decides to kick again he knew he was never gonna grow tired of this.

"God yes I hope I never have to go though that again" she told him

"You never thought of having more?" Graham asks her curious now

Regina looks at him amused and tilts her head "let's just get though this one first okay?" She smiles and kisses his nose, she never thought about having more children let alone the one that's occupied her body at this very moment.

Graham looks at her with a hopeful expression and grins at her as she rolls her eyes and settles herself back into bed. She pulls herself close to him as he automatically opens his arms for her, Regina's mind drifts to how much normal their lives  
havechanged since shes told him that they were expecting, she felt herself more lighter, like as if almost all of her evil was disappearing out of her body it made it easier to control her anger and unleash it to the poor unfortunate soul who  
would happento be on the other end. The baby was doing that to her, he kept pushing his way into her heart and replaced it with light, slowly breaking the hold from the darkness. But it wasn't just the baby, Graham too was by her side, in the  
next few monthsas promised he was there through every morning sickness and hormonal outburst towards him, and she was very great full for it. Regina never would have thought this would ever be possible for her, and soon rumors spread of the  
queen and her randomacts of kindness, or how much she has changed, but she didn't care all she cared about was her little family her father. All her tyrant acts soon forgotten, snow white and reginas revenge forgotten and little by little the  
kingdom began to change,

what was once dark and cold is now beautiful with all its forests and villages filled with light and happiness.

Regina was soon pulled out of her thoughts as Grahams snoring interrupted them, she smiled and snuggled closer to him and drifted to sleep.

Regina woke up with rumbling coming from her stomach, no, she thought its not the baby kicking, but the dream that caused it. She dreamt about bright colors and different smells of food that drove her wild with hunger.

"The child is invading my dreams now" She scoffed "great" she said while sitting up on the bed lifting her hand to her belly and started to trace lines along her black silk nightgown.

She turned her head as she saw that Graham was still sleeping, dead to the world so she decided not to bother him with her silly cravings, and she was too tired to get up from the nice warm bed.

"Well guess I have to wait" she thought out loud starting to get comfortable in the bedsheets again, and suddenly a cupcake the size of a softball appeared in the palm of her hand.

"Woah!" Regina said her eyes wide in shock for she didn't conjure up this treat in command. She look down at Graham thinking if there was any possibility that he had magic but, he was still fast asleep. While still looking at her lover the child kickher  
as if impatient and suddenly it all made sense, again her eyes widen in shock as realization came to her. The baby has magic, fear started to fill her body as she started to think of how her child would be feared and unaccepting to other peoplelike  
she once was and still is most of the time. She will love him regardless if he had magic or not she will be crazy not to, Regina promised herself to never raise a child the way her mother has rasied her, being unloved, manipulated, and not beingable  
to live there life the way they want no, she will never be like her. Graham sensed Regina's uneasiness and slowly opened his eyes, her side of the bed was empty.

Graham slips out of bed and finds her on the balcony dawn beginning to break.

"Regina?" He asks cautiously

"Hmm?" She slightly turns her head to him indicating that she's listening

"Are you alright love? It's still pretty early" he takes a step closer until he is by her side and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything's fine... The baby, he did magic" she finally looks at him and he can see it in her eyes fear.

"And you are afraid?" He asks

"Of course I am, I'm terrified what if people don't accept him or worse try to take him from me! It will kill me Graham!" Tears streaming down her cheeks at full force she could think of a few people who will be willing to take her baby away from  
her,

she can feel his power inside of her its much greater then hers ever was and so full of light, which is a relief for her. He will be filled with light magic, which explains the delicious cupcake in front of her.

Graham looks at her with worry and reaches for her until he has her wrapped around him

"I promise I will never let anything or anyone take this child, or put you both in harms way" he vows

Regina still crying begins to relax into him and tries to calm her breathing, damn hormones messing with her emotions she couldn't wait till this was over, she thinks and anyone who tries to take her child away will regret they ever even thought aboutit.  
/Suddenly her stomach starts to grumble again and Graham pulls away to look at Regina and laughs "someone's hungry"

"Shut up" Regina blushes and turns away while Graham keeps her in place with both of his hands rubbing up and down her arms grinning down at her

"It's a nice day today why not have a picnic? Spend the whole day in the small clearing just outside the castle, just the three of us what do you say?" He looks at her hopeful "come on you haven't had any fresh air in a while being cooped up in this  
castle"

Graham begins to kiss her sweetly on her cheeks, then her nose, her forehead Regina smiling softly. "It will be good for the baby" he says thinking that will make up her mind but she already made her decision even if he brought up the squirming child  
/inside of her.

"Fine, okay let's do it" she tells him

"Great I'll start making preparations you just get ready and don't worry about a thing" he says while putting on his left boot and slipping on a shirt.

Regina begins to walk towards the white wardrobe on the other side of the room deciding what to wear.

"I'll see you in twenty minutes" Graham says now dressed in a light grey tunic with his black pants and boots coming to her to give her a kiss, Regina deepened the kiss and Graham groaned and pulled away smiling

"Maybe we should just stay in bed " Regina says seductively

Graham laughs kisses her forehead and begins to walk out the door "later I have much things planned for our day, now get dressed "he smiles are goes out the door. Regina pouts and begins to take dresses out of her wardrobe, her decides on a lose lightblue  
dress with a light grey cloak and grey slippers, her baby bump now visible to the human eye as her dress sort of hugs her curves. She lets her hair cascade down her shoulders in waves, when she thought she was presentable enough she left herchambers  
and out to the horse stables.

When she finally made it down the stairs she found her father walking around the court yard.

"Hello daddy " Regina's says catching his attention

"Hello my child how are you feeling today?" Henry asks walking towards her

"I'm fine can't complain, I'm going out today will be back this evening" she tells him "be sure to take it easy today daddy I've been noticing that your chest pains are coming back, just don't push yourself" Regina urges him

"I'll be fine child go and relax have fun your the one who should be taking it easy" henry smiles

"Alright I'll see you later" she smiles at him and kisses his cheek

She walks to the stables to find Graham with two horses tracked and ready to go

Graham was fastening a horses straps when he looks up and smiles

"Hey ready to go?" He asked her warmly

"Yes" Regina says simply pulling out a sugar cube from one of the saddles and giving it to the horse while stroking her mane.

Graham walks to the horse and helps Regina mount on, Graham mounts on behind her and grabs the reigns and the rope attached to the other horse and off they went.

The clearing is about a half a mile away from the castle and there Regina was laying on the tall grass with her eyes closed the sun shining and shes lightly combing Grahams hair, while he lays on her stomach to see if there any signs of baby kicks.  
/"Have thought of names yet?" He asks his fingers lightly roaming her belly "girl names are clearly out " he grins

"Well not really I think I'm in the moment kind of girl, you know when he's finally out then I'll know?" Regina says eyes still closed

"I like Nathan, or Graham Jr" He laughs

Regina swats his arm "no Graham Jr !" She laughs along with him " Nathan hmmm well I'll take that name under consideration " she muses

"That's all I ask" he smiles

"Maybe we ca-"

Suddenly one of the horses begins to go wild, Graham bolts up "what the?! I'll be right back! Stay here were your safe!" He goes to the horses that are by the small pond and tries to calm her down but it suddenly bolts and runs to the trees and Grahamget  
on the other horse and chases after her. Regina is left back in the clearing worry in her face I wonder what might have spooked her she thinks still staring at the spot were Graham left she suddenly hears footsteps behind her, she turns fireballready  
but was not prepared to see the person who was behind her.

"Had to see it for myself or I would never have believed it" the girl says

Regina let's the fireball disappear shock to see that the girl had the courage to come and see her

"Hello Snow"


	7. Chapter 7

Regina: 6 months

"Regina" the girl smiles and nods " how are you?"

Regina just stares at snow white curiosity getting the better of her

" What are you doing here? How did you get past my guards?"

"Well Iwanted to see you and to see if the rumors are true and that you have change" Snow takes a step forward and gives Regina a small smile. " And getting past the guards.. we'll it wasn't hard." She smirks

Regina's eyes narrow " Well I don't know about that, I still have alittle grudge against you" Regina smirks

Snow smiles and points to her bump "well I can see why your not your usual fire throwing self "

Regina looks down to her bump and places her hands protectively on it " Yes well I have been trying to change myself, for him so it makes since" She smiles down and then looks up and asked " what made you come here, Snow I would have never thoughtto  
/see you again I gave up trying to catch you for months now, what is really the reason you came back?"

Snow looks at her seriously as if trying to find the right words to say " well I honestly wanted to see how you were and curious as to why you stopped looking I heard the rumors about you doing all these, great things and finally bring peace to this kingdom  
I had to find out what caused it. And all I can see now is that you finally found happiness and I am beyond glad, even if its not with me I am happy you finally have it." snow looks back at her tears filling in her eyes while Regina is shocked toknow  
the reason behind it.

"I also wanted to know if I could be apart of your life again, I know we have had our fights and their is so much history but before everything you know, happened.. we used to love each other so much is their any chance we can have that again?" Snow askedtaking  
/a step forward and reaching out her hand as if to grab Regina's but stopped herself not wanting to ruined the moment.

Regina was again lost forwords, she had truly changed and is doing right this time,she no longer feels hatred in her heart and lust for the bloodof the very girl standing right in front of her. She thought long and hard if there was

ever a time Snow came back into her life that she will forgive her, after all it really wasn't her fault she was just a naive little princess manipulated by her mother.

Regina gave Snow White a small smile and reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze "I would like that very much" was all she answered.

Before Snow White could say anything elsethey wereinterrupted by a sound of horseshoes galloping closer to them. When Regina turns and sees that Graham has managed tocalm the horses,a big smile on his face as he came closer to  
hislove.

Graham got off the saddle and realized that Regina wasn'talone and saw Snow white he immediately went infront of Regina and place his hands on her shoulders looking for any sign of anger or if she had been hurt.

"Are you okay love?" He asked her

" I'm fine but as you can see wehave a visitor" Regina looked at snow briefly and turned her attention back to Graham

Graham looked for any sign that the "evil queen" was back but only saw a shine in her eyes whenever she looked at him, she was still his Regina. Over his dead body will she return to her old ways not now since she has come so far.

" Well okay then" he let go of her arms and turned around to face Snow White who looked at him with a curious gaze

"Hello again Graham it's been a while good to see you" Snow smiled with a nod

" like wise Snow its good to see that you are safe" he smiled warmly

Snow White gave him a small smile and returned her gaze back to Regina " well now that that's settled and we are okay I must get going" Snow puts her hand on Reginas shoulder and squeezed it. " I got a long way to go and I need to get back before sundown,  
but

I hope we will cross paths again soon, I would love to meet your child." She gives her a warm smile and Regina returned it with one of her own.

"Well good luck, and stay out of trouble I hope we will see each other in the near future." Regina says

"Good luck snow." Graham nods to her and returns his attention back to the horses to get them ready to head back to the castle.

Snow gives her another smile and turns to go. "Well, who would have thought years of heartache and anger could be only fixed by a heartfelt apology" graham smirks

"Oh shut up" Regina laughs " I haven't totally forgiven her, but I understand now the reasons behind everything that happened." Her smile fades " As much as I love my mother this was always her doing,Snow White was just caught in the crossfire."

"I suppose your right, but hey it's getting kind of cold let's head back I don't want you sneezing later." Graham smiles at her and helps her put on her cloak then helps her mount the stallion as they head back.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When they finally head back to the castle Regina had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach

"Somethings wrong I can feel it" she says

"Your right it's unpleasantly quite" Graham dismounts the horse and helps her off. He draws his sword and holds out his hand " come on let's go find out."

Regina takes it and they start to walk. Once they enter the castles corridors that's when they hear it, everyone talking and yelling at once at her fathers chambers.

Regina lets go of Graham's hand and without thinking runs straight to the room.

When she enters everyone is silent, there are her guards and the ppl that help in the kitchen beside her fathers bed but she didn't care she only had eyes for the person who occupied the bed.

"Daddy?"

DANG I GOTTA START PROOFREADING THIS ?


End file.
